Trickery
by SvF-BD02-Wedge
Summary: Kitsune plays a little trick on Keitaro and Naru. But perhaps this joke went a little too far? KeitaroNaru


Trickery  
  
Hello anyone who might read this. After reading the entire manga of the wonderful (but sadly so short)   
  
Love Hina series I've decided to write out one of the scenarios I thought of while reading when i should have   
  
been studying for exams. This is my first and probably last LH fic. Its an alternate story line to when our   
  
'hero' gets into Toudai.  
  
Laughter and the popping of corks could be heard within the halls of the Hinata Inn as the large and  
  
brightly decorated banner reading "Congratulations!!!" and in smaller, sloppier handwriting "We're out of   
  
markers Keitaro." unfurled and confetti fell. The three newly enrolled Tokyo University students and the rest  
  
of the residents of the Hinata in were gathered in the main living area as they celebrated. Keitaro, Naru,   
  
and Matsumi touched their glasses together. "After all these years. Its almost a dream. I can hardly believe  
  
that I passed the exams. I couldn't have done it without you Narusegawa." said Keitaro with his typical   
  
cheerful, closed eyes type of smile.   
  
"Me neither Naru-chan. Why if it wasn't for you I'd have stayed unconscious for the entire English  
  
exam." added Mutsumi, draining her glass and giving a slightly unsober smile. Naru blushed. "Yeah well, you  
  
know..." The merrymaking continued for sometime and the three eventually separated. Keitaro found himself   
  
at the edge of the party as he watched the smiling girls talk amongst themselves (and Matsumi passing out   
  
from either the excitement or the alcohol). 'Tokyo University... I'm in at last. Life has sure picked up  
  
since I came here.' Visions of studying, popularity, and of course a few girls wrapped around him danced  
  
before his eyes.  
  
It was then that he felt a tap on his shoulder. Keitaro immediately covered his face and turned   
  
around. "Waah, I wasn't doing anything perverted don't hit me!" he cried as he shielded himself. He then  
  
realized it was only Shinobu, holding something in her hands and blushing slightly. "Oh, Shinobu-chan.  
  
What can I do for you?" Asked the relieved boy. "Sempai... um.. hereImadethisforyou." said the shy girl,  
  
handing him a wrapped gift and blushing furiously as she did. Keitaro took the gift. "For me? Why thank  
  
you Shinobu-chan. I hope you didn't go through a lot of trouble." Keitaro gingerly pulled the knot from  
  
the bow and removed the wrapping paper, revealing a blue scarf with white stripes. "I made it myself."  
  
she mumbled, glancing away.   
  
Keitaro smiled patted her on the head. "Thank you very much. It'll be cold soon and I'm sure this  
  
will help me keep warm." The girl's blush darkened and she quickly scampered back into the party. "Soo  
  
Keitaro." Said Mitsune with a sly smile, wrapping her arm around the now nervous boy and carrying a bottle  
  
of sake in each hand. "Now that you're an almighty Toudai student can we expect to see lots of study groups  
  
visiting the Inn? FEMALE study groups?" The poor boy blushed and stammered something as the apparently   
  
drunk girl started drawing circles with her finger on his chest. "Can I join?" Keitaro was saved the need  
  
to respond as he felt the familiar cold touch of a katana on his throat. "Just what are you doing eh   
  
Urashima?" came Motoko's threatening voice. Mitsune the kitsune gave a hardly laugh as she pulled away and  
  
took a big swig of sake as she made an not so straight line back into the party.   
  
Motoko removed the blade from his throat. "As it is a momentous day for you I will be lenient.   
  
Congratulations. I suppose even idiotic good for nothings get lucky once in a while." Keitaro turned around  
  
and rubbed the back of his head with the hand not holding his new scarf. "Thank you, I think."   
  
Eventually, the party died down and it was time to clean up (well mainly time for Keitaro to clean   
  
up). "I think I had better go now." said Mutsumi, grinning and leaning heavily on a serene looking Motoko.  
  
"I shall she that she arrives home safely." said the katana wielding warrior as she lead the stumbling girl  
  
towards the door. Keitaro sighed as he looked at the mess. "Well I had better get started then." he said as  
  
he made his way to the more or less disaster of a buffet table.   
  
Mitsune halted him before he could pick anything up and gave him a wink. "Just becuase you got in  
  
doesn't mean you should slack off now Keitaro. The dishes can wait till tomorrow, you and Naru should get   
  
some studying done. Your first classes aren't too far away." It was then that Koalla's flying kick aided  
  
Keitaro in having a second helping of Shinobu's wonderful Okonomiyaki. "Yeah! Study now Keitaro!" cried  
  
the hyperactive girl as she stood on Keitaro's head as the abused guy breathed Okonomiyaki. Naru scratched  
  
her head as she watched in a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we went  
  
over the parts we had trouble in on the exam..."  
  
"Great! Well you two go get started and we'll bring you something up to get your brains working  
  
again!" Cried Mitsune, pulling Keitaro up by his hair after Koalla jumped off and slapping him on the back.  
  
Keitaro removed the remains of Okonomiyaki from his face. "I guess you're right Mitsune." He then turned to  
  
Naru as he removed a large chunk from his hair. "I'll be there as soon as I change my shirt and put this   
  
away before this gets destroyed." he said, indicating the scarf he still clutched. As the two students  
  
disappeared from sight, Kaolla and Mitsune exchanged grins and victory signs.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"So what did you have trouble with Keitaro?" Asked Naru a few minutes later as they sat down   
  
after deciding to study in Keitaro's room. Keitaro scratched his forehead with a finger. "I had a little   
  
problem with some of the questions about the laws of motion." Naru nodded as she reached for a book. "I   
  
think I got an answer wrong there too. Lets see..." While the young Toudai student put on her glasses and  
  
flipped through the pages Keitaro watched her silently as he drifted away in thought. 'Things are really  
  
looking up. She hasn't hit me all day and I haven't peeked or touched her on accident either. And now   
  
we're going to Tokyo University together. Narusegawa... I hope you are the one I made my promise to and  
  
we find happiness together.'   
  
It was then that he realized that she was giving him an annoyed look. "Are you even listening   
  
to me? Just because I'm in your room you're getting perverted thoughts aren't you?" Keitaro gulped and  
  
waved his hands in front of him. "I wasn't I swear! I was just thinking!" Naru raised an eyebrow. "Well  
  
turn to page 89 of 'A Look at the Basics of Advanced Physics' then." Just then a knock came from outside.  
  
"Come in." he called as he searched through the large pile of books on the table. Shinobu entered,   
  
carrying a tray with two cups and a bottle on it, and looking a bit antsy. She quickly set down the   
  
drinks, exchanged a few words with the two after they thanked her, and the departed.   
  
"That's funny, I can't find it anywhere Narusegawa.." Said Keitaro after the young girl had left.  
  
Naru sighed. "Well come over here then, but you had better not try anything." Keitaro obliged and made   
  
his way over to the other side. Naru took a sip of whatever drink Shinobu had left them. It was sweet   
  
with just a little hint of lemon in it. "Wow this is really good." she commented as Keitaro made himself  
  
comfortable. "Really? I wonder what it is." Said Keitaro, taking the other cup and trying some. "Wow   
  
you're right! This is great!" Naru smiled. "Well of course I am." With that she took a large gulp of the  
  
stuff before setting it down and holding the book up for him to see.   
  
"Well here's the basic definition of it. My guess is the problem you had trouble with was the   
  
one about-." Naru suddenly stopped and shook her head, blinking a few times. "Are you all right   
  
Narusegawa?" asked Keitaro with concern as he took another sip from his cup. "I'm fine.. Everything is just  
  
a little fuzzy. I can't concentrate, that's all. I guess I shouldn't have let Kitsune convince me to try   
  
that strong sake." Keitaro nodded and took the book from her. "Maybe you should lie down for a minute until  
  
it passes. I'm sure I can figure this problem out by myself." he said, finishing the contents of his cup.  
  
Naru suddenly burst out into giggles. "Nuh-uh. You'll probably do something perverted." she said  
  
in a somewhat slurred tone. "Wow, you really shouldn't have tried that-." Keitaro felt a wave of dizziness  
  
hit him and he but a hand to his temples. Naru began giggling again. "See I was right! You are thinking   
  
perverted things!" She then proceded to loosely embrace him, resting her head heavily on his shoulder.   
  
"Baka." she mumbled as she snuggled against him. With that, Naru disappeared into the land of dreams leaving  
  
a very flushed and confused Keitaro. 'What's going on?' he thought as the room began to spin and all kinds  
  
of strange things started appearing, like those dancing tama-chans in the corner for one. 'I'd better get  
  
out of here. I don't have enough food for all of them.' With that, Keitaro awkwardly got to his feet,   
  
Naru with him. Unfortunately, her added wait caused him to stumble backwards on his not so steady legs onto  
  
his futon. And before he had even reached the ground, Keitaro was also out like a light.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Mitsune grinned as she watched the two collapse through a crack in the wall. "That's it. They're   
  
out." Mitsune patteed Koalla on the head. "You'll have to whip me up a batch of that stuff for me Suu-chan.  
  
Maybe a little less strong so I can enjoy it." Koalla grinned at the praise her concoction, which she had  
  
artfully named the 'Knock Out Ketairo and Naru Alcoholic Drink of Doom' (KOKANADOM for short) was getting.  
  
Shinobu, the third member of their little group looked nervously at Mitsune. "Do you think we should be  
  
doing this Kitsune-chan?" she asked. Mitsune laughed as she stood up. "Of course! Those two are way too slow.  
  
At this rate they'll never get together. I just want to give them a little boost to do them some good.   
  
Nothing else." Shinobu glanced at Mitsune's hand accusingly. "Then why do you have a camcorder?" Mitsune   
  
grinned sheepishly. "Well you never know.."  
  
By this time Koalla and Sara, who had been unusually silent until now, had already entered the room.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" called Mitsune as she followed them in with Shinobu in tow. Mitsune set down her tape  
  
recorder and rubbed her hands together. "Now to undress them and it will be perfect." "WHAT!" Shrieked   
  
Shinobu who now sported a horrified, blushing, look. "You can't do that Kitsune!" Mitsune gave her a grin.  
  
"Well then by all means Shinobu-chan, go ahead and do it yourself if you want to peak." Shinobu turned   
  
scarlet from her toes to her ears. "W-wha!? Bu-bu-Sempai!" she stammered. While the two girls continued to   
  
argue, Koalla and Sara proceeded to undress the two and cover them up (leaving them as they were since they  
  
were already tangled enough to make the whole thing convincing), humming as they went. Koalla left a  
  
banana in Keitaro's hand for some reason or another and then the two of them walked past the still arguing  
  
duo and out the door. "Goodnight!" they called.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
'Boy its warm in here.'  
  
...  
  
...  
  
'Since when do I sleep with a heating pad?'  
  
...  
  
...  
  
'Do I even have a heating pad?'  
  
Naru opened her eyes slightly, squinting from the sunlight shining into the room. The first thing  
  
she noticed was that she was not in her room. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone in this  
  
room, nor was she even in bed by herself. Oh and she didn't have any clothes on, and by the feel of it neither  
  
did Ketairo. He sure was warm..  
  
...  
  
...  
  
WHAT?  
  
Naru's eye's shot open in an instant. She was naked in bed with Keitaro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She stifled a cry of surprise and the urge to send the boy to the moon. He needed to be awake at least. A   
  
billion thoughts and questions whirled through her mind, but one thing was clear. There was only was possible  
  
explanation for why she was half laying on top of him like this. They had done 'it'. Beneath her the doomed  
  
boy started to move, woken by her muffled cry. Naru froze like a deer infront of headlights, not knowing what  
  
to do.   
  
Keitaro blinked drowsily at the girl staring at him. 'Wow, what a great dream.' he thought, stretching  
  
his head closer to hers to fully take advantage of this. Naru saw what he was about to do a moment to late.   
  
'Ok this classifies as awake.' she thought before she could have any thoughts about the pleasant sensation on  
  
her lips. *Wham!* Keitaro slid across the room with a crash as he hit the near wall. "Wow, even in my dreams   
  
she hits me." he mumbled, rubbing his head and not realizing his complete nudity. "BAKA! THIS ISN'T A DREAM!"  
  
Naru shrieked as she covered herself with the blanket that Keitaro was no longer sharing.  
  
Keitaro's eyes widened as he realized this and the full extend of his nakedness. He quickly grabbed   
  
the nearest article of clothing he could find, in this case the scarf Shinobu had given him. "W-what's going  
  
on!?" He shouted in terror as the now furious girls loomed over him. "What does it look like! Look at us! We.  
  
We. ARGH I hate you!" She shouted, tears beginning to form as she turned around. "Waa! Wait Narusegawa!" said  
  
the horrified Toudai student, grabbing onto the edge of the blanket that surrounded Naru. Unfortunately, it   
  
not only had the desired effect of stopping her, but also the undesidered effect of pulling away the only   
  
thing covering the distraught girl.   
  
As a nosebleed began to form, it was then the rest of the tenants of the dorm barged into the room,  
  
most of them gasping. Such was her turmoil that Naru couldn't even turn around and knock Keitaro through a  
  
few walls. All she could do was stand there, facing the gazes of her friends. "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!"  
  
Shouted Keitaro, but to no avail. "Oh but it is Keitaro." said Mitsune, smirking as she brandished a video  
  
tape, empty but the two didn't know that. "I got it all on tape too if you want to see." "What? Give it to  
  
me Kitsune!" said Keitaro, but unfortunately he couldn't press the matter as a more important one came to   
  
light, his survival.   
  
Motoko unsheathed her blade and held it in front of her as she burned with rage. "How dare you do  
  
such a dishonorable thing you pig! You will pay with your life for this!" She roared, charging him.   
  
"Secret Technique-" "Wait!" called Naru, finally regaining her senses and covering herself once again. Motoko  
  
stopped, her blade above her head while Keitaro shielded himself as best as he could while still covering  
  
himself. "Leave him alone. I-... Just leave him alone." she said softly, brushing past the girls and exiting  
  
the room. Silence reigned for several moments and nobody moved. "Well then." Mitsune finally said. "Who wants  
  
breakfast?"  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Keitaro sighed as he scrubbed away at one of the many dishes. Naru hadn't been seen, at least by   
  
him, all morning. Shinobu had left her breakfast outside her room but hadn't gotten any response from inside.  
  
'Well I really screwed things up this time.' he thought as he set down the plate and picked up another. The  
  
strange look on Shinobu's face, who besides Motoko seemed the most changed from this event, was enough to  
  
tell him that. 'I finally get into Toudai, find the girl who is probably the one I made my promise to, and  
  
then something like this happens...' Keitaro gave another sigh. 'And I can't even remember what it was like!'  
  
he thought, clenching a fist before shaking his head of such thoughts.  
  
Now was most certainly not the time for such thoughts. Motoko still looked like she might kill him   
  
and he and Naru couldn't just forget about this whole thing. They had to talk. 'Well that settles it.' he  
  
thought, raising a dish up in the air. 'I'll go up and talk to her as soon as I finish the dishes!' with that  
  
he brought his hand down, a little to hard. Keitaro winced as the plate shatter. 'And after I clean that up  
  
too...'  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naru looked down silently at what she now held in her a hand. A home pregnancy test, something that  
  
had been stuck in the medicine cabinet of the bathroom but had never been touched for as long as she could  
  
remember. She would have laughed (and probably slapped them) if someone had suggested that she'd be using  
  
one now. "You know that's not going to work after just one day." said a voice from behind her. Naru   
  
practically jumped out of her skin. "Mitsune! Don't do that!" said the girl as she turned around slightly.   
  
Mitsune simply smile a sly smile and reached out and snatched the thing out of Naru's hand. "Hey! Give that  
  
back!" "Why? Are you afraid that you and your lover might have made a little Keitaro last night?" taunted  
  
Mitsune playfully.   
  
Unknown to Naru, Mitsune quickly added something into the test as she kept it out of the upset   
  
girls reach. "No! But-" "Hey its changing colors!" "WHAT! GIVE ME THAT!"  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Narusegawa? May I come in?" Called Keitaro through the sliding door. Silence was the response he  
  
got. Keitaro stood there silently for some time before sighing and turning away. As he began to depart,   
  
Keitaro heard the sound of the door sliding open. "Wait, come in." she said softly. A moment later Keitaro  
  
entered the room to find Naru sitting silently on her futon holding her doll tightly to her. Not knowing   
  
what else to do, Keitaro walked closer and then got on his hands and knees. He then proceded to bow until  
  
his forehead touched the ground. "Narusegawa.. Last night I do not know what happened. I cannot remember   
  
anything at all. I am willing to take full responsibility for what happened and will do whatever you ask   
  
me to do, even if you wish that you never see me again. I hope that somehow you can-" "I'm pregnant." she  
  
cut in softly.   
  
If he wasn't already on the ground he would have face faulted. "What!?" he asked, raising his face  
  
to look at her. "You heard me baka!" she shouted angrily. The two watched each other in silence for what   
  
seemed like forever. Then, as if by instinct, Keitaro stood up and sat next to the silent girl.   
  
Immediately, she burst out crying and clung to him, stuttering all kinds of non comprehensible things.   
  
Keitaro gently wrapped his arms around her, not knowing what else to do, and began slowly rocking back and  
  
forth, occasionally whispering apologizes and words of comfort.   
  
Eventually, the tears dried up and Naru looked up at him. "What will we do now?" she asked. "We'll  
  
stay here of course." he replied. "You will at least if you don't want me here." Naru's grip on him   
  
increased in pressure slightly. "No, I don't want you to leave." she said. "But what will the others   
  
think?" "I think they'll understand." Naru buried her face into his clothing again. "Narusegawa.. I really-"  
  
At that moment Murphy's law struck and Koalla burst into the room, tackling Keitaro, who promptly let go  
  
of Naru. "Hey Keitaro! I have something to tell you!" shouted the girl as they skidded to a stop on the   
  
balcony. "I'm kinda busy Suu-chan." said Keitaro as she stood up, the girl still hanging on him. "But its  
  
reeaaally important!" said Koalla, gnawing on his head.  
  
"Ach! Stop that hurts! What is it?" asked the boy as he pressed against the railing while trying   
  
to pull her off. She finally let go and dropped to the floor, putting a finger to her chin. "Hmm. I forgot!  
  
Oh well! Later Keitaro!" And with that she vanished from the room as quickly as she had appeared. Keitaro  
  
sighed and shook his head. Naru, from her new spot on the floor, watched him, feeling slightly amused and   
  
a bit more like her old self. "What were you going to say Keitaro?" Nuya asked, turning all the way to face  
  
him but not sitting indian style this time. Keitaro opened his mouth to respond but then noticed the perfect  
  
view of her underclothing she was giving him. Needless to say his eyes and face gave him away.   
  
"Pervert! This is serious!" she cried, grabbing a nearby book and hurling it at him. The book hit  
  
him square on the head, causing him to fall back over the railing and down to the ground with a very loud  
  
thud. Naru stood up and made her way over to the edge of the balcony. "Keitaro?" she called down to him,  
  
only to have him motion for her to be silent as he hid behind a bush, listening to something. A few moments  
  
later Shinobu and Mitsune passed by and the boy stood up, looking a little wide eyed. "What is it?" she   
  
asked.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
After kissing the cement tile, Keitaro found that his ears were still working well enough to hear  
  
a conversation going on on the other side of a row of hedges. "This is getting out of hand Kitsune-chan!   
  
Naru-sempai is looking terrible! You need to end this joke now!" Intrigued, Keitaro snuck closer to the  
  
bushes, waving for silence when Naru called him. Mitsune laughed. "All right, just a little longer and   
  
we'll tell them the whole things a joke. Will that make you happy?" After that they passed by and out of  
  
his hearing range, but he had heard enough. "What is it?" Called Naru. "Wait one minute Narusegawa! I'll  
  
be right back!"   
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
One minute later Keitaro burst into Naru's room carrying a very upset looking Shinobu on his back.  
  
"Keitaro! What are you doing to the poor girl!?" Keitaro ignored her and turned to Shinobu. "Is it true?  
  
Is all of this a joke Shinobu-chan?" he asked, gently grabbing the girls shoulders. The girls lip   
  
immediately began to quiver and she burst out crying. Just as Naru was about to clobber Keitaro over the  
  
head, Shinobu began to speak. "Yes it's a joke! The whole thing! I gave you a drink last night so you'd   
  
fall asleep and Mitsune said she wanted you to get closer so she was going to make it look like you had  
  
done something bad together! I didn't want her to but they did anyway. Forgive me sempai!"   
  
"What? A joke? But what about the-" Naru didn't even finish her sentance before she bolted out   
  
the door and to the bathroom.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Naru held the new test in front of her while Keitaro stood behind silently. Slowly the seconds   
  
seemed to tick by. Nothing happened. No color change what so ever. "It's true! I'm not pregnant!" Cried  
  
Naru latching onto Keitaro. "Yatta!" The embrace lasted for a few seconds before Naru's eyes opened and  
  
narrowed. "Wait a minute... What are you doing in the bathroom with me?" Keitaro gulped and stepped away,  
  
waving his hands in front of him. "Wah sorry! I just wanted to see-" "Pervert!" *Wham!* The sound of   
  
broken glass was heard throughout the dorm.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Why did you do such a thing Kitsune-chan!" Asked Naru accusingly. Mitsune the kitsune smiled.   
  
"To get you two closer. And look it worked! Look how close you are together!" she replied triumphantly.  
  
The couple looked at each other, blushed, and each took a step away. "That truly was a terrible joke   
  
Kitsune." Said Motoko. "You must be punished." Mitsune smirked and stretched out on the couch she was  
  
laying in as the other stood around her. "Go ahead, what's my punishment for doing a good deed?"   
  
Kietaro glanced at Naru. "I think I have a good one. You must do Naru's chores for the next nine   
  
months." "What! Nine months!" protested the oh so lazy girl. "Well of course, a pregnant woman shouldn't  
  
do much work after all." The rest of the group laughed (even Motoko chuckled).   
  
A few minutes later as Keitaro and Naru walked down the hallway towards the stairs, several feet  
  
apart of course, Naru turned to him. "So what were you going to say a little while ago before you were  
  
interrupted?" She asked, blushing slightly. Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, also blushing. "Oh  
  
nothing important really. I just... uh wanted to say I really hoped it was a boy." he lied. And like all  
  
of his lies, justice was served. *Wham!*  
  
The End  
  
Ehehe, not very good I realize. But unfortunately the original plot was a dream I had and many of the  
  
details that I liked about it I have forgotten so I had to improvise. Not the worst thing I've ever  
  
written though. 


End file.
